Body temperature is one of the important vital signs of human body and can effectively reflect physical health condition. Thus, temperature monitoring is widely applied in clinical medicine. Temperature monitoring, also known as temperature measurement, refers to testing and measuring the body temperature so as to provide basis for disease diagnosis and treatment.
At present, a widely used temperature monitoring manner generally includes measuring a shell temperature of a user through a thermometer. However, as most users do not have professional medical knowledge, especially for special groups with large or relatively frequent body temperature fluctuation such as children, the elderly and women in menstruation, health-related suggestions cannot be scientifically and conveniently provided according to the measurement results of the body temperature.